


Love Island | l.s. au

by Chrissy411



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blowjobs, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Cockslut Louis (kinda), Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Love island inspired, M/M, Massage, Minor Harry Styles/Original Male Character(s), Minor Zayn Malik/Harry Styles, Power Bottom Louis Tomlinson, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Top Harry, adding tags as I go, cumslut louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28343247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrissy411/pseuds/Chrissy411
Summary: Harry is a contestant on the first ever all male LGBTQ+ season of Love Island.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Liam Payne
Comments: 18
Kudos: 46





	1. Prologue

Harry wakes up at 9AM happier than usual. Today everything will be normal until 3PM. He goes on his morning run as usual and heads over to the bakery.

"Hi Helena!" Harry greets as he walks in.

"Hello, dear. Today's the day you start filming, right?" Helena asks.

"No, today I'm flying out there. We start filming in two days." Harry explains.

At 3PM, Harry will get off work and head to the airport to be flown out to Fiji. The flight is about eleven and a half hours, so he will arrive around 3AM. From there he will be taken to a hotel. The next day the producers will explain to him the rules of the villa, and he will began filming the intro. He meets the other contestants the following day. 

"Alright well-" ding "Oh that must be the shortbread cookies. Don't forget to give me a hug before you leave, H.

Harry thinks about Love Island all day. It's his favorite show as of right now and he will be making history. This upcoming season is the first all male LGBTQ+ season, and he will be on it! Harry is also a hopeless romantic and is excited to find the one he will hopefully spend the rest of his life with.

It feels like time is slowing down and going immensely fast at the same time. When it finally hits 3 he races to Helena and hugs her. She wishes him good luck as he leaves.


	2. Meetings and Matches

**"Today is a normal day except for a select few."**

***videos of the first 11 contestants doing their job then leaving with a smile on their face***

**"For the first time on Love Island, 10 men will be looking for love."**

***Camera pans out to show the villa.***

**"Not only will they be spending summer in paradise, but they will hopefully find someone to spend the rest of their lives with."**

Two men, a lightskin thats not too muscular with abs and a brown skin man that definitely has muscles isn't exactly muscular, get out of vehicles and hug as they walk into the villa looking and sounding excited.

"Hey! I'm Ansel, you?"

***Ansel's Intro***

"Hello! I'm Ansel! I am 26, gay, and I'm a professional masseuse. I'm from Washington, United States and I love baking. I'd like to think that I'm a good boyfriend, but obviously something is wrong if I'm here. *laughs* I've had one serious relationship that lasted about a year and a half, but we mutually broke up because the relationship got dull."

"I'm Quan."

***Quan's intro***

"I'm Quan. I'm a 25 year old bisexual and a sports trainer. I'm from Georgia, in the U.S. and my special talent is cooking, not to be mixed up with baking. I learned how to cook from my mom, and I've been making my own meals since I moved out at 18. I am a very caring and charismatic person, I guess I've just been looking in the wrong places."

They pop open the champagne and are talking about how they got on the show when they hear, "Hey gays!" ,and see three more men walking in. They get up and exchange greetings before sitting down and talking.

"Names?"

"Zayn." Zayn looks like a god, chiseled cheekbones, dark and brooding features, toned, and a litter of tattoos.

***Zayn's intro***

"I'm Zayn, 22, bi-sexual, and I work as a radio host. I'm from Bradford, England and my special talent is singing. *sings* So baby hold on to my heart, need you to keep me from falling apart. I'll always hold on cause you make me strong. I'm a good boyfriend, but my ex's tend to leave because I go faster than they'd like.

"I'm Niall!" Niall is definitely easy on the eyes. He is pale, toned, but not necessarily muscular, and his happy-go-lucky attitude draws everyone in.

***Niall's Intro***

"The names Horan. Niall Horan. I'm 22, pansexual, and an aspiring musician. I am from Mullingar, Ireland and I love to play my guitar." Niall is handed his guitar. "Slow hands, like sweat dripping down that dirty laundry. No, no chance that I'm leaving here without you on me. I, I know. Yeah, I already know that there ain't no stopping your plans and those slow hands." He stops singing "I'm a wonderful boyfriend, yeah. I'm very sweet and loving. I put my heart, soul, and foot into my relationships. My relationships have failed because they have commitment issues. On this show, I'm sure commitment issues won't be as common because most of us are here to commit."

"I'm Tanner." Tanner. He's the one that came in saying "hi gays!" Tanner is shamelessly himself. Tanner has fair skin and is muscular with slight abs. 

***Tanner's Intro***

"Hello! I'm Tanner, I'm 24, gay and a travel guide all around the world. I'm from Arizona, United States and I am amazing at impressions. *does a Timmy Turner impression* Obtuse, rubber goose, green moose, guava juice, giant snake, birthday cake, large fries, chocolate shake! So yeah. People usually leave me because I'm too loud and happy. I know, weird right? That's just who I am though. I'm not gonna change it for anyone!

"So, what's your type on paper?" Ansel asks everyone. 

"Tall, handsome, funny, and non-judgmental." Zayn says.

"Same, Zayn. Looks like we'll be battling."  
Zayn and Ansel both laugh.

"Someone who's funny, themselves, and sweet." Tanner answers.

"Laid back, into music, and has good advice." Niall explains.

"At least my height, into excercise, loves food, and obviously attractive. However, people grow on me, so-"

"Hi boys! I'm Sherice the host." The boys greet her with hugs and hellos. "Now, you guys have had time to chat. Let's go meet the men, eh?" The boys all cheer and go stand in a line. Sharice smiles. "Time to couple up. The boys will come in one by one. Step forward if you like what you see. The boy will chose who he wants to couple up with and it repeats. First contestant, Liam. 

Liam walks in and waves at the boys. Liam is tan and muscular with abs. His smile is beautiful and he has a puppy-like face.

***Liam's intro***

"Hi. I'm Liam. I'm 22, demi-sexual, and I'm an A&R rep. Basically, I find people who can sing record deals. I'm from Wolverhampton, England and I like to sing. *singing* oh, my bedroom floor. Your clothes are saying something different now. You wanna break up just to fix it now. Oh _babyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy_. I've never had any complaints, honestly. I've been in 1 serious relationship and we broke up because I needed time to work on me."

"Hello everyone!" Liam says. His eyes skim over the boys, but he spends a couple extra seconds on Niall. 

"Liam, you are the first out. You will decide who to choose, but we're gonna make it easier. Boys, step out if you like the looks of Liam." Niall and Zayn both step forward. "Alright, Liam! You have to boys interested in you. Now, you choose."

"Honestly I couldn't keep my eyes off of Niall since I got out here. He is absolutely stunning. So, I'm gonna choose Niall." Niall smiles and gives Liam a peck on the cheek when he gets to him. 

"Zayn, you stepped forward. How do you feel?" 

"It's only the first guy, mate. I'm alright."

"Fair enough. Niall?"

"Liam is absolutely beautiful. I'm satisfied."

"Alrighty, then. The next contestant is Joaquim. Come on out!"

Joaquim walks out and there is a whistle from Tanner. Joaquim chuckles and waves politely.

***Joaquim's intro***

"Sup, I'm Joaquim. I'm 24, pan, and I'm a Personal Trainer/Yoga Instructor. I'm from South Carolina and I can do the splits." Joaquim spins and then jumps into the splits. "Yea-he-heah. Ive had 2 serious relationships. Uhm..my past relationships have gone downhill because I sometimes let people walk all over me and they get upset. I vow to change though."

"Joaquim, obviously Tanner finds you attractive. He whistled, but let's see who else is interested. Please step forward." 

Tanner is the only one who steps forward.

"Well, Tanner isn't necessarily my type on paper, but I'm not picky. So, I'll choose Tanner." Joaquim walks over to Tanner and gives him an awkward hug. Tanner blushes and smiles.

"Tanner, you seem happy."

"Very."

"Alright, Ansel, you've yet to step forth. What's the deal?

"Haven't seen my type physically yet I guess."

"Well, let's see if Harry's your type!" Harry walks out and there is absolute silence. As he walks down he scans the faces and everyone has their jaw dropped. "Quite the looker, aren't you Harry? Rendered everyone speechless, eh?"

Harry chuckles and says "Seems so. You all look lovely, by the way."

***Harry's Intro***

"Hi, I'm Harry Styles. I'm 21, unlabeled, and I'm a baker. I have my own bakery back in LA called Styles' Sweets where I work with my friend Helena. I'm from Cheshire, England, and I can sing fairly well." Harry clears his throat. "Don't call me baby again. You've got your reasons. I know that you're tryna be friends. I know you mean it, but don't call me baby again. It's hard for me to go home. Be so lonely." He sings. That was a song I wrote called To Be So Lonely. It is copyrighted, so back off. Uhm...but yeah. My relationships have gone downhill because- actually it's in that song." He sings again. "And I'm just an arrogant son of a bitch who can't admit when he's sorry." He stops. "That's pretty much it, yeah? I'm here to find the person I'm going to die with."

"Well, if you like Harry-" She doesn't even finish her sentence when everybody steps forward. Harry blushes like mad and looks appalled. "Harry, your choice?"

"Uhm...Zayn. I find him the most attractive and we've got...uhm...some matching tattoos, so...yeah." He speaks methodically, taking his time. He walks over to Zayn and pecks his cheek lightly. 

"Ansel, Quan you two were are first contestants and you're now also our last two. How are you feeling?" 

"Honestly, Harry is my type on paper 100%. So, that was a bit of a bummer for me, but we'll see."

"Quan?"

"I'm honestly still excited."

"Good. Now, welcome the brothers, Reginald and William!" They step down. William with tan skin and muscular build and Reginald with dark skin and a muscular build. Everyone is silent, but while with Harry they were ogling, now they are just confused.

"Yes, Will is adopted"

"Yes, Reggie was adopted."

They say at the same time. 

***The Thomson Brothers' Intro*** (Reggie is Italicized)

"Hey, I'm William, 27, gay and I'm a Polygraph Expert."

_"And I'm Reginald, 23, and I'm a High School P.E. Teacher. We go by Will and Reggie."_

"We are from Kentucky and my special talent is rock climbing."

_"My special talent is Parkour. So, I'm good at flips and obstacle courses."_

"We're unsuccessful in relationships because others don't like how close we are....and I'm a bit cocky."

"Anyone intrested in these two?" Sherice asks.

Quan steps forward. "I'm interested in Reginald."

"Call me Reggie, babe. I'm down though." He walks over.

"I guess that leaves me with Ansel." William walks over to him and tries to give him a peck on the cheek but he moves. Harry says oooh and Zayn hits him lightly.

"Ansel are you not satisfied?"

"No." Ansel replies.

"Not yet." William quips. 

"Well, all out contestants are now coupled up. Couples? Mingle."


	3. Mix and Mingle

They all split up. Liam and Niall, Joaquim and Tanner, Harry and Zayn, William and Ansel, Reggie and Quan.

Harry and Zayn are chatting in the loveseat. 

"So, what's your damage?" Zayn asks. Harry laughs, throwing his head back.

"Right to it, eh? Uhm...I'm a bit stubborn....him especially with apologizing and that is usually an issue. Also, people use me for my looks often. Usually to make an ex jealous or as a rebound. Bad luck, I guess. You?"

"That sucks, mate. I seem to rush relationships apparently..." Zayn says pulling his collar from his neck.

"Ahhhh, I see. I used to do the same a couple years ago." Harry admits rubbing his chin. "My advice? Ask the person how fast or slow they like to move before you fully commit to the relationship. You know you move fast, so slow down a bit if that's what they'd like. You can ask every few months as well or emphasize on communication." Harry says gesturing.

"Wow, didn't know you're a therapist." Zayn teases with a smile. Harry laughs and shrugs as if he's saying 'maybe'

"Speaking of jobs, what do you do?"

"I'm a Radio Host on ZMT. You?"

"Oh no way, I'll have to tune in sometime. I work in a bakery. My own bakery. It's called Styles' Sweets."

"Oh cool, where at? Maybe I can stop by?"

"It's in LA. My current home."

"Pennsylvania, me. Got my own farm."

"Ohh interesting, is it nice there?"

**Harry's solo interview**

"Honestly, I can't even lie. I'm kind of friend-zoning Zayn. He's not really my type...I like short, energetic, sassy people. He's a bit too laid back and he seems closed off. I'm trying not to completely rule him out though.

  
**Zayn's solo interview**

"It's going fairly well. He seems to want to get to know me."

  
_**"Across the villa Ashel is watching the two while sitting with Joaquim who also seems to be unhappy with his partner** **."** _

"He's so cocky and-"

"Assumes you will want him or already do? Same boat, babes."

"Ugh, and- Ash..."

"Yeah?" Ashel looks over at Joaquim.

"You still stuck on Harry?"

"Yes, he's literally my type completely. He's like my prince charming."

"Babes..."

"I know, I know. I'm at least gonna try. He seems friendly with Zayn. Ugh."

"Hey." Joaquim grabs Ashel's hand. "If it's meant to be it will be."

"Yeah, thanks Joaq."

"Anytime."

_**"Looks like Joaquim may have some feelings for Ashel! Let's see where there cocky counterparts are up to."** _

"He isn't giving me a chance, that's why. Look he's over there staring at Harry and Zayn like a love sick puppy. Zayn isn't even _cute_!" William exlaims.

"Mate, he wants Harry. Said it earlier."

"Oh...okay he's kind of hot, but look at me aren't I hot?"

"Not as much as me." Tanner quips. William pushes him off the couch and they both explode in laughter.

"Isn't it dumb how they advise us not to have sex in the villa? How else am I supposed to see if we're compatible?"

"Right! If we're not compatible sexually, I don't want it."

"Sex, connection, everything else."

**_"Let's go over to the happy couples. I swear I'm losing brain cells listening to these two."_ **

Liam, Niall, Quan, and Reggie are all sitting together conversing.

"Harry and Zayn are cute together, they're baby would be stunning." Quan says, genuine.

"Yeah, those other two seem unhappy. Their partners turned out to be bros." Liam says, consern and pity shown in his furrowed brows and puppy eyes.

"Let's split up? Liners vs. Choosers?" Reggie questions.

"Yeah, I'll take the liners to the pit. You all can stay here on the couches." Niall says. He kisses Liam gently before turning to Quan and locking their arms. They go around to each group and tell them what's going on. Eventually, everyone has split off. 

Minus William and Tanner. They've gone into the villa.

"Let's introduce ourselves and explain our current stances." Harry proposes. "I am Harry, unlabeled and work in my own bakery down in LA called Styles' Sweets. I'm 6' and currently I think I see Zayn as more of a friend. 

"I'm Liam, I'm semi, and I am an A&R representative."

"No way! I love to sing!" Harry says.

"Sing something for me." Harry does. He sings a song he wrote for an ex, years ago.

_One day you'll come into my world and say it all_   
_You say we'll be together even when you're lost_   
_One day you'll say these words_   
_I thought you'll never say_   
_You say we're better off together in our bed_

_I want you here with me_   
_Like how I pictured it_   
_So I don't have to keep imagining_

_Come on, jump out at me_   
_Come on, bring everything_   
_Is it too much to ask for something great?_

_The script was written and I could not change a thing_   
_I want to rip it all to shreds and start again_   
_One day I'll come into your world and get it right_   
_I'll say we're better off together here tonight_

_I want you here with me_   
_Like how I pictured it_   
_So I don't have to keep imagining_

_Come on, jump out at me_   
_Come on, bring everything_   
_Is it too much to ask for something great?_

_I want you here with me_   
_Like how I pictured it_   
_So I don't have to keep imagining_

_Come on, jump out at me_   
_Come on, bring everything_   
_Is it too much to ask for something great?_

_I want you here with me_   
_Like how I pictured it_   
_Is it too much to ask for something great?_

_You're all I want_   
_So much it's hurting_   
_You're all I want_   
_So much it's hurting_

The whole villa claps. 

"That was _amazing_!" They hear from the entrance. Everyone whips their necks around and Harry sees the most beautiful man he has ever met.

"Holy shit." Harry whispers.

All the Choosers look at Harry and he blushes. Louis walks right over to Harry and plops down in his lap. "Hey gorgeous." Harry just stares, mouth wide.

" _Hey_ -" Zayn starts. Harry feels a buzz and Louis shuffles before exclaiming "I got a text!"

**"Louis. You have 3 hours to choose which man you'll be stealing from one of the others. Feel free to take less time if necessary. Enjoy!**   
**#StealTheirMan #NewBlood**

Louis smiles and turns around and looks at Harry. "Looks like your mine, Loverboy." He bats his eyelashes and gets off Harry's lap. "Maybe." Harry is left speechless once again as Louis struts away, watching his ass in those tight jeans of his.

"Get in, H!" Joaquim exclaims, hitting him on his back. Harry wakes up from whatever trance Louis put him in and turns to Zayn who's standing there. Shock and anger written across his face. 

"Zayn-"

"Save it, _Loverboy_ "

"Watch it, Zayn." Louis quips.

"Ooooh, kitty got claws." Zayn shoots back.

"Nah, just your man." Louis dishes.

He walks back to Harry, two drinks in hand. He hands one to Harry before using his empty hand to grab Harry's and drag him into the villa. They go all the way up to the roof top and Louis, once again, plops himself into Harry's lap. "Tell me about yourself, Harry." His voice has softened significantly and he seems more relaxed. 

"Uhm...I'm 21, unlabeled, a hopeless romantic, and I'm a baker."

"23, gay, drama teacher, and I'm very forward. "

"I see. You're my type on paper so far."

"Good to know, Curly. Had my eyes on you since you walked in this morning. I got lost looking for the loo."

"Your accent, where'd you grow up?"

"Doncaster. You?"

"Cheshire."

"Close then."

"Yeah. You're stunning, Lou."

"Ooh, nicknames. You too...ehm...HAZZA! You're nickname is Hazza." He smiles, proud of himself. Harry has never felt more endeared in his life. They barely know each other and it already feels right. Like it's meant to be. 

"I love it." Harry smiles at him. Louis blushes just barely. Harry sees it though. He reaches up to cup Louis cheek and Louis leans down, Harry closes his eyes. Their lips collide and move together in sync. The kiss starts off innocent, but turns dirtier as Harry's hands make it's way up the back of his shirt. When they pull apart, panting, Harry smiles. Louis looks down at him and pecks him before pouting.

"What's wrong, beautiful?" Harry asks concerned.

"I'm hungry." On cue, Louis stomach rumbles. "See! Can we go get food, Hazza?"

"Yeah, Lou. Come on." They go downstairs after fixing themselves to look like they did before. They go downstairs and hear.

"The lovebirds are back!" Niall says, walking over with Liam. 

"Yeah, Lou's hungry."

"Oh it's Lou? Is it?" Liam smirks. Louis turns around and smirks back before getting on top of the bar.

"Hello, loves! I'm Louis Tomlinson. It's a pleasure to be here. I hope to get to know you guys!" Everyone smiles except for Zayn. Zayn in looking sad on the corner, Ashel rubbing his back, but still smiling. Louis jumps down and put his arms around Harry's neck. Harry's hands automatically fly to his waist. Louis gets on his tippy toes and pecks him before tilting his head and asking. "Can you make me a cheese toastie?" 

"Course, Lou. Just cheese?."

"Yes, two slices, please."

"Coming right up! Go mingle. I'll call you when I'm done."

"Okay. He pecks the place between Harry's shoulder blades and sets off. 

Louis has never felt this way before. He has the overwhelming feeling of possessiveness and something else he can't quite place. Louis has never been one for relationships in the past. He's always been a one night stand kind of guy. Yes, he came on the show, but seeing Harry this morning and watching him on the small telly provided made him sure. He immediately wanted Harry. His smile and awkward, but confident aura drew him in. He has never like commitment, but Harry makes him want to never let go.

"Hey." Louis says as he sits down next to Quan.Harry can't stop smiling and blushing as he quickly makes them both a cheese toastie. What? He got hungry too! After he's made Louis' he calls him over. Louis runs to him and Harry blinks because damn he was fast. "Thanks, love" Louis says, kissing him briefly before tucking in. Harry smiles and turns around to make himself one. As he finishes up he feels arms hold him from behind, a body pressed against his and a head between his shoulder blades. Louis hold him, giving him kisses on his back every so often until Harry is done. 

As Harry cleans up the boys start to migrate over to the bar too, so he grabs the bottle of champagne the four of them were drinking and pours everyone a glass. They all drink and talk. Harry and Louis acting like they've been married for years and the guys taking it in stride. They all eventually turn in for the night, Zayn sleeping in the single bed while Louis and Harry cuddle up. Harry is quite obviously the little spoon.


	4. Breakfast and Blowies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut ;)

Harry wakes up before the lights go on in the villa. He gets up and gets ready for the day before going downstairs to make breakfast for the villa. Harry decides on breakfast burritos based on the ingredients they have. He cooks up 5 bacon, egg, and cheese burritos and 5 sausage, egg, and cheese burritos. He puts them on two separate plates and labels them with a dry erase marker on a napkin. 

He grabs one sausage and one bacon burrito before going upstairs. Harry arrives just before the lights turn on. As they do, he rubs Louis back to wake him up. Eventually he gets up and looks around in confusion before Harry hands him a plate.  
"I know I smelt something. Thanks, Hazza!" The other boys finish getting ready and Quan walks up.

"Hey H, what about us?" Quan asks jokingly. All the guys jump in in a chorus of 'yeah what about us' crowding around them before Harry chuckles and explains that he made enough for the entire villa. All the boys go rushing downstairs and Louis turns to Harry, a smirk on his face. 

"Wanted to get me alone, eh?" Louis teases, his empty plate now down on the floor.

"Maybe. You were hungry, huh? Did you even chew? Practically swallowed that down."

"Not the only thing I can swallow down." Louis says with a wink, making Harry's face, neck, and chest glow a warm pink. Harry clears his throat and finishes off his burrito before pulling Louis in for a quick peck on his bottom lip. "Hey! That wasn't even a real kiss!" Louis complains, pouting. 

"I'll give you one after we brush our teeth. Come on." Harry says, picking Louis up out of the bed and carrying him bridal style into the bathroom. They brush their teeth and lock the bathroom doors before stripping and hopping in the _massive_ shower together. Louis wasted no time pushing Harry against the wall of the shower and kissing him, running his hands over his body. 

"Beautiful." Louis says when he pulls away. Harry pulls him back in for another kiss, one hand on his jaw the other palming his arse. Their lips move together sensually before Louis reaches and grabs Harry's hard cock, stroking him. Harry gasps out into his mouth and he takes advantage, licking into his mouth. Louis gets down on his knees and looks up into his eyes as he strokes him near his face.

"We don't have much- _fuck just like that_ _-_ time." Harry breathes.

Louis realizes he's right and breathes out a 'yeah'. Louis kisses his tip once then takes him down this throat, stroking what he can't finish. It's rushed and dirty. Harry throws his head back, mouth open in a silent groan. Louis bobs his head, pulling out all his tricks to finish Harry off. At this point Louis isn't racing time. He's racing his sanity as he longs to taste Harry, longs to feel his cum spurting into his mouth, to swallow. He strokes his cock as he sucks Harry off hard and fast. Louis fondles Harry's balls with one hand and strokes him with the other as he pulls off. 

"Fuck my mouth, baby." Harry doesn't know if it was the water droplets on his eyelashes, the word baby, or the sensual way he said it, but he wastes no time dicking into Louis mouth gently. Louis is unsatisfied with his lack of force, so he pushes Harry's arse. Harry looks down at Louis and sees his pleading eyes. Harry gets the memo and slows down a bit pushing his cock deeper down his throat. Louis moans around him, throat constricting as he gags and tears spring from his eyes. That's all it takes for Harry to groan quietly and shoot his hot cum into Louis mouth. Louis savors the treat, holding the cum and even swishing it around before swallowing it.

Harry gets on his knees to, stroking his cock and whispering in his ear. "Fucking cumslut. You love it don't you. Love the taste and feeling of cum in your mouth, sliding down your throat." He stops and lays down on his back, the water hitting his legs. "Sit on my face." Louis is so close. He whimpers as he crawls over and puts his knees either side of Harry's shoulders before hovering over Harry's face. Harry grunts and pulls him down, practically suffocating himself.

Louis squeaks as Harry gets right to it. He pushes his tounge in and Louis rides him. It only a few seconds before Harry notices Louis shaking. Louis whines and leans down sucking on Harry's cock once more. He sits up slightly before eating his ass like a man on a mission. Louis sucks Harry down, deepthroating him and Harry is still sensitive. It's not gonna take him long. Louis cums first shaking from his orgasm. Harry is amazed how Louis keeps sucking him after he just came so hard. 

Harry is close, so he grabs Louis cock agsin and gets two fingers into Louis' tight hole, searching for his prostate causing him to cry out. Harry rubs, keeping constant pressure on it until Louis' body tightens up as he gags on Harry's dick and he comes all on Harry's torso and thighs. Harry cums _violently_ , spurting into Louis mouth, his body jerking, hips fucking up into his throat. Louis takes it all, swallows it down humming. He pops off and gives Harry a quick peck before washing them both, Harry being a boneless mess. He manages to get them out of the shower, and they get dressed. Harry pulls him in from behind and kisses the top of his head. "That was fucking amazing, Lou."

"I could tell. You practically died at the end there. Couldn't get enough of your cum though. You cum so much, my mouth is salivating just thinking about it."

" _Lou_ " Harry moans. "You don't get it. It was so fucking good. It felt like electricity all through my body. I'm _still_ recovering. You mouth is amazing, Lou. Fucking amazing and the way you seemed to love drinking my cum so much. God, I'd give it to you every day if you asked. Fill up a cup for you." Louis moans at his words before hitting his arm.

" _Stop_ , I'll get hard." Louis whines. A bit later, they walk downstairs and are greeted with smirks. "Oh stop. It was just an innocent cuddle. Maybe some kissing, but still innocent." Louis lies convincingly, his acting coming in handy. Everyone looks a bit disappointed, but moves on.

They are all chatting by the pool when Ansel's phone goes off.

" _Islanders. We have a game for you today. Today's challenge with be a kissing game. Everyone will pull a stick with a certain number. Once you have your numbers, get into two lines. That number you picked correlates with a paper. That paper has a secret on it and your team has to guess whose secret it is. When you come to a conclusion, you go up to the person you think it is and kiss them. Please head over_."

"Let's go to the game area!" Reggie shouts, Quan looks up at him fondly. All the boys start running over to the game area, Will and Tanner racing. When they get there they see the sticks in a box, a flag on tue top of each. They each pull a stick and reveal their numbers. The guys line up in two lines, and they start the game. Harry is first up on his team. 

"28." He goes to grab the card, turning it around. "This boy's favorite part-time is drinking cu- woah." He drops the card and stick to walk over to Louis. He kisses Louis deeply before saying, "I'm correct. This is a _fact_." He picks up his items before opening the card that proudly displays Louis name. Louis smiles up at him before turning to the camera. 

"Hi family and friends!" Everyone laughs. It continues like that until everybody goes. Zayn sells art he makes, Ansel hates spicy foods, Quan has never been eaten out, Reggie has never eaten someone out (perfect couple, them), Joaquim can eat 17 hotdogs in 30 minutes, Will can surf, Tanner was an extra in a movie, Liam discovered Grace Vanderwaal, Niall can shoot an arrow with his foot, and Harry's favorite sex position is 69.

After the game they all go relax. Well, at least Harry's trying. His back is killing him. Louis, who has gotten fairly close with Ansel calls him over. "Hey can you massage Harry's back. It's killing him." Louis asks. Ansel nods.

"Harry, come up to the beds, it's more comfortable up there." Ansel explains. They go up to the beds and Ansel smirks, realizing that he'll get to touch him. "Okay, I brought my oils just in case, which do you prefer?" 

"Do you have peppermint?" Ansel nods and grabs the peppermint one. Harry lays on his stomach on Ansel's bed.

"This may be a bit weird, but is it okay if I straddle your thighs? This bed is to big." Ansel says coyly. Harry nods, granting him permission. Ansel straddles his thighs before putting the oil on his hands and starting the massage. He massages him until he falls asleep then admires him as he sleeps for a bit before he hears the camera crew coming. He gets up quickly and massages him a bit more from the side of the bed before waking Harry up. "Hey, you're done."

"Oh, thanks! My back feels much better!" He walks out of the room and Ansel looks on longingly until he remembers the cameras and quickly leaves. When Harry gets back down the stairs he sees everyone sitting around Quan and Reggie on the daybeds "What's going on?" He asks laying down, his head on Louis lap. Louis runs his hand through his curls and Reggie looks at him. 

"Quan just asked me to officially be his boyfriend." 

"Oh congrats!" Harry exclaims. He looks up at Louis and puckers his lips. Louis rolls his eyes fondly and pecks his lips, earning a whine. Louis gestured to the guys around them and Harry holds up one finger. Louos kisses him once more. Before they all engage in conversation. 

Beep

"I got a text!" Tanner says.

" _There will be a recoupling tomorrow at 8. Don't be late to the firepit._  
 _#Recoupling #ByeByeBye_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is welcome!  
> What would you like to see next?


	5. Boys and Bottles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut Warning!

Harry and Zayn are up chatting when Louis comes pattering into the room, rubbing his eyes.

"Haz, you left- oh. Sorry am I interrupting?" Louis says, not in the mood to glare or argue. Harry is smiling lightly up at him, admiring his sleepy stature and puffy eyes. Harry can't get enough of Louis sleepy voice so he decides he wants to hear more.

"No, Lou. You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna go freshen up. I'll be back? Morning, Zayn."

"Of course." Harry welcomes.

"Morning." Zayn greets.

Louis went to brush his teeth, get dressed and put on cologne when he heard "I'VE GOT A TEXT!" In Zayn's voice. He sighs and walks over there and next to Zayn. Harry pulls him into him and kisses the top of his head.

" _Zayn. You've now been left single, but have hope! You are going on a mystery date today. Please exit the villa in 25 minutes._  
 _#OnTheHuntToFindAMan #Mystery_ "

Harry claps him on the back and the rest cheers. However before Zayn could leave to get ready, Harry gets a text. Louis looks up at him.

" _Harry. Louis. You have been voted favorite couple by your viewers. You two will also be going on a nice breakfast date. Please exit the villa in 20 minutes._  
 _#FirstDate_ "

Harry immediately pulls Louis onto his lap and in for a gentle short kiss as the others encourage them with whoops and cheers. Zayn moves for the dressing room, while Louis and Harry go for a chat.

Joaquim and Ashel are over on the day beds. "Honestly, were both here to find love and we've both been partnered up with shitty people. Why not take advantage of it." Joaquim proposes.

"Yeah, I agree. Bit of a kiss, maybe? See if we're compatible?" Ashel says cheekily. Joaquim and Ashel kiss and it's a bit to hesitant for Ashel so he sharpens the kiss. They pull back after a bit smiling. "Yeah I reckon we are. Compatible, I mean." He says blushing. Joaquim agrees with a nod before standing up and offering his hand.

"Breakfast?

"Let's do it."

Joaquim and Ashel are making breakfast for the villa as the three announce their departure. Everyone wishes Zayn good luck as they leave.

**Zayn's Date**

Zayn arrives at a 70's diner and is ushered over to a table with two men already there.

"Hi, I'm Jacob and this is Everest!" Jacob is tanned with a muscular build and Everest is pale and slightly less muscular. Zayn won't say it right now, but Everest has caught his eye the most so far.

"Zayn." He says with a wave. "Tell me about yourselves. Age, where you're from, etc."

**Louis and Harry's Date**

They are taken to some tables out in a romantic garden setting. It's beautiful and they spend time gushing over it before sitting down. There is a champagne in ice in the middle of the circle table and rose petals all over. The square table has steaming food lining it. Louis pulls out Harry's chair and goes to his after he's situated. A note taped to the champagne tells them they have 15 minutes to themselves before the camera crew comes.

Harry speaks up first."Let's talk about yesterday quickly. I obviously enjoyed it, but I want to you if you did too..."

"I _really_ did, Haz. Honestly. I know it's a bit fast and today is only the third day, but honestly I can see myself with you for a long time."

"Same here, Louis" Louis thinks he'll never get tired of the way Harry says his name. The way his mouth forms the letters, the deep rumble that is Harry's voice tumbling out. They smile at each other. Harry checks his watch. "Alright," Harry claps his hands together. "We have 12 minutes to eat before they get here."

It's a well known fact that in TV shows, the producers don't like them to actually eat because it's not flattering and the clank of the silverware on the plate may be annoying to viewers. So they dig in.

**Back at the Villa**

At the villa the guys are having their breakfast as well. Well, actually it's more of brunch seeing as its 1:30PM already. Ansel and Joaquim made pancakes, eggs, sausage, and bacon. To everyone's surprise, William and Tanner compliment them both on the food. After breakfast the other 6 take over the washing up as Ansel and Joaquim cooked. They all go over to the day beds and chat for an hour or so until Zayn, Jacob and Everest come back first. The villa goes silent and the three of them sit down. Zayn is sat closer to Everest as they hit it off better. Jacob's eyes immediately catch Williams and he smiles.

He's watched and heard William, but he feels as if he can change him maybe. He doesn't want to rule anyone off though. Just as Liam starts to greet them Harry and Louis walk in hand and hand. Everyone cheers and questions them about how it went before Louis excuses himself with a peck to Harry's cheek.

"So, what are you boys' names?" Niall asks.

"I'm Jacob."

"Everest." He says sneaking a glance at Harry.

"Oooh, _Everest_. Pretty name. Where do you guys work?" They go through the basics for half an hour until the conversation takes a turn to a more chilled place.

"Hey, I'll be back. I'm gonna check on Lou." Harry explains as he gets up to leave.

Harry is walking around the villa searching for Louis when he is pulled into a bathroom, hand over his mouth. He goes to elbow whoever it is until he hears, "Calm down, _Loverboy_. It's just me." Louis.

"Jesus, you scared me!" Louis giggles. He pushes Harry back up against the wall. "Deja vu." Harry says smirking. He grabs Louis chin and kisses him deeply then moving to his neck. Louis pushes down Harry's pants and tight boxers. He starts to jerk him off. Immediately, Harry throws his head back, hitting his head into the wall behind him. Louis leans up to whisper in his ear.

"Come on, want your cum. Gonna milk you until I get every last drop." Harry gasps out a whine. Louis puts his two fingers in his mouth, effectively stopping him from being too loud. Harry licks around them, bobbing his head and sucking like he would a cock. Louis slips his fingers out of Harry's mouth and down to his own hole. Louis starts moaning and Harry opens his eyes in confusion. When he realizes what Louis is doing he gasps and moans.

"Lou, I'm close." Louis immediately pulls his fingers out of himself and grabs the small water bottle- the size of his hand -he placed their earlier. He holds it under Harry's cock and looks up at Harry. His lip is between his teeth, his eyes closed. Louis nudges his jaw with his cheek as Harry's hands start trembling where he set them on Louis waist. Harry's eyes open and shoot down to the water bottle. His body seizes and he feels a wave of heat. Louis surges forward to kiss him to swallow down his moans.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. Lou!"

"Yeah, H. Give me your cum, babe." Louis says stroking him through his orgasm. Harry starts to squirm when Louis doesn't stop.

"Lou- sensitive." Harry pants.

"I know, baby. One more and then I'll let you have a break." Louis punctuates the sentence with a peck on Harry's lips. Harry whines but nods, slipping his hand up to Louis neck. He holds him there, foreheads touching before moving to kiss him. The kiss is dirty and wet. Tongues massaging each other as spit drools from their mouths. Louis sucks on Harry's tongue as Harry's hands grip Louis shoulders in warning. Louis makes sure the bottle is where it's supposed to be without detaching himself from Harry's mouth. Harry groans as the cold metal touches his cock and he cums once again.

Louis detaches from Harry's mouth and looks down to witness the cum flowing into the bottle. " _Fuck haz_ , you cum buckets." Harry doesn't respond, out of breath and in awe. "The bottle is almost full already" Louis adds. Harry makes a noise and moves his hand off of him. Louis sets the bottle on the sink.

"Break." Harry manages to pant out.

"Yeah, eat me out, stud." Harry moans and turns Louis around. He pushes his back so he bends over at the waist. Harry gets on his knees looking at Louis' hole. He moans again and leans forward to plant his first lick. " _Fuck_." Louis squeaks. Harry becomes desperate to taste him again and palms his cheeks, pulling them apart, giving him better access to his hole. He buries his face in Louis' arse, licking and sucking his puckered, pink hole. " _Yes, yes, yes, so fucking good_." Louis whimpers. Harry finally slips his tongue inside Louis and Louis reaches around to grab Harry's hair, pushing him in further into the globes of his ass. "Back up, back up back up." Louis chants.

Harry backs up on his knees and Louis follows him. He stretches his arms out, still holding the sink and pulls and pushes himself back onto Harry tongue. Fucking himself on Harry's tongue, his hips stutter to a stop, back arching when Harry reaches up to tweak his nipples. " _Haz_!" He yelps. Harry grabs his hips and pumps them onto his face. He sucks around Louis' rim and Louis' legs shake. "So close, Hazza. Make me cum, baby." Harry turns Louis again and immediately sucks down his cock. He bobs his head, once, twice, before pulling back so just the head's in his mouth and sucking hard, running his tongue over that sensitive spot.

Louis cums hard, body jerking, slightly fucking Harry's mouth. Harry pulls off Louis cock and stands up. He thumbs at his chin, signaling him to open his mouth and Louis does. He kisses him, pushing Louis cum into his mouth. He pulls back. "Swallow it, my little cumslut." Harry demands. Louis does before immediately sucking on his fingers. He grabs the bottle and kneels to suck on the head. He pumps the rest of his long, thick cock and Harry's stomach tightens. Louis pulls off and strokes him, looking at Harry through his eyelashes. He groans, close already, and grabs Louis' hair.

Louis holds the bottle under his tip and Harry cums. Significantly less but still enough to fill the bottle. Louis hums contentedly and gets up to put the top on the bottle. He sets it back on the sink and gets back on his knees. "One more straight from the source, yeah?" Harry nods dumbly, knowing it won't take much for him to cum again. Louis deep throats his cock immediately, moaning. Louis can't get enough of Harry's cock. He loves the way it feels on his tounge heavy, hot and pulsating.

Harry's hand comes down to his hair and he fucks into Louis throat, lips to the base. Louis chokes on his cock in suprise, tightening his throat. Harry groans and squeezes Louis neck making him gag and choke again. Harry's eyes squeeze shut as he pulls out of his throat, only his head left in his mouth as he cums. Louis moans loudly, uncaring of who may hear and pulls off. He holds it for a few seconds before swallowing with a whine.

Harry pulls Louis up and into a kiss, tasting himself on Louis tongue. Harry peppers Louis face with kisses muttering _'I'm sorry so so sorry. Didn't mean to hurt you. Lost control.'_ and Louis shakes his head. " _Baby_ ," Louis croaks. "I love every second of that." He turns to grab his bottle and opens the lid taking a small sip. "Promise. Let's get you settled and go back out." Harry nods and they do. Everyone is in the pool swimming about. They ask if Louis is okay and he nods gently cuddled up to Harry.

They go to the daybeds and Harry smiles down at Louis. "You're so cuddly after sex."

Louis nods. "Mhmm." No one in the villa is talking. Everyone is resting and relaxing quietly as the sun sets. The loudest noises are quiet whispeIPrs. It stays like that for a few hours, most of the islanders dreading the recoupling.

Their bubble is broken with a shout of.

"I GOT A TEXT!" It's Jacob. The two walk over and he reads.

" _Islanders. It's almost time for the recoupling. Time to get dressed._  
 _#Recoupling #Soon_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, we've been introduced to some knew contestants. Who do you you think will be going home after the recoupling?
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!  
> Let me know what you'd like to see!
> 
> Please leave a comment and kudos if you liked it!


	6. The First Recoupling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very Short Chapter! This one is to set up the new chapter coming soon this week!

The boys are all surrounding the firepit. Some sitting and some standing, all based on the text they received. Sherice walks in an all pink tux and smiles.

"When your phone goes off please step forward and choose. The people who remain single will exit the villa immediately. Are you ready boys? Let's begin."

Almost immediately Niall's phone goes off. He steps forward. "I've had some really deep conversations with this boy. He makes me feel calm and safe. He is extremely caring and everything I want. The boy I want to couple up with is...Liam." Liam stands up as Niall walks to him and gives him a kiss on the forehead.

Ansel is next. "This boy is someone I can lean on-"

Louis stops listening as Zayn nudges him. He looks over subtly to see Zayn smirking and he _immediately_ starts panicking. He thought they'd come to a truce, but maybe not. The way Zayn looks so smug makes him want to cry. He follows the path of Zayn's eyes and see his gaze locked on Harry. Harry is smiling up at the new couple Ansel and Joaquim and he looks stunning. He's wearing black skinny-jeans and a pink button down that is almost completely open. He smiles when Louis eyes lock onto his, giving him a small wave. Louis smiles, crinkles forming by his eyes. No matter what happens, Harry still wants him. Right? If they are forced to part ways, is he still allowed to have his daily fill?

Next is Quan. He steps forward. "This guy caught my eye from the day I saw him. He's fought and torn down my walls, and that makes me feel like it's worth it. Most guys give up, and he didn't. So, the guy I want to be with is...Reggie." Tanner's phone goes off and he's up next. He is uncharacteristically silent and he takes a deep breath. "Honestly, I don't think I belong in the villa. I came here to look for someone to be with, but I think I need to work on myself before I can." He looks up to see Will sad. "Will, c'mere man." William speedwalks up to him and hugs him tight.

"I planned on leaving tonight too, man. Wrote down what I was gonna say n everything." He pulls a white slip of paper out of his pocket and hands it to Tanner. Tanner briefly reads over it before looking up.

"You packed too?" He whispers. They turn towards everyone and smile sad smiles. "Thank you guys for putting up with us. Joaquim. Ansel. I hope it all works out." Despite them not being a favorite, everyone goes to say goodbye. They walk back to the villa as the others take their places once again. All that's left is Zayn and Louis. Louis' hands begin to shake as Zayn's phone pings.

"This boy is someone I haven't got to know as well as I'd like, but hopefully I can get to know him better before it's too late. The boy I want to choose is..."

And with this last word he hurt not one, but two people.

" **Harry.** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is appreciated!  
> Let me know what you'd like to see!


	7. Running, running, running

Recap:  
_Louis' hands begin to shake as Zayn's phone pings._

_"This boy is someone I haven't got to know as well as I'd like, but hopefully I can get to know him better before it's too late. The boy I want to choose is..."_

_And with this last word he hurt 2 people._

_"Harry."_

_********_

A gasp fell out of Niall's mouth as a hush fell over the villa. Louis looks at Harry who isn't looking at him, but staring down into his lap, eyebrows furrowed.

Zayn laughs. Fucking _laughs_.

"What is so fucking funny, huh?" Louis spits, turning towards him. If he wasn't so mixed up in his emotions he would hear Harry chuckling quietly as well.

"Mate-"

"I'm not your _mate_." Louis snaps. Who does Zayn think he is?!

"-it was a prank we planned earlier. Go to your loverboy." Zayn says, mirth shining in his eyes.

Oh. _Zayn's so gonna get it._

He turns towards Harry and sees him trying to hold in a laugh. Louis squints and walks up to him. "You think this is funny, do you?"

Harry nods, finally letting out his obnoxiously atrocious laugh. He's shaking and gasping for air, trying to speak, but cutting himself off with another round of cackling. He looks up at Louis once he's finally caught his breath and smiles. Louis rolls his eyes in response.

"Some boyfriend you are." Louis says, turning to walk away.

"B-boyfriend?" Harry studders, a hopeful look on his face.

Louis looks over his shoulder. "Yeah, I kinda like how it sounds. You?" He smirks.

"Yeah." Harry sighs breathlessly. Louis smiles and walks back towards the villa. Harry follows him like a lost puppy with a love struck look on his face.

"So!" Sherice claps. "This has been an emotional rollercoaster. Zayn...your pick?"

"Oh, yeah. The guy I _really_ choose is...Everest." He smiles as Everest jumps up, a big grin planted on his face. Zayn walks over and buries his face in his chest.

"Jacob. I'm sorry, but since Will and Tanner have decided to leave, there is no one left for you. However, if you get voted back on, you will be welcomed back. Please pack your bags and exit the villa."

After everybody waves the three of them goodbye, they gather around the seating area for some drinks and easy food. They decide to play a game of never have I ever.

"Alright," Louis starts. "Never have I ever had sex on the first date/day."

They all take a shot.

"Never have I ever spent less than $10 on a date."

Ansel takes a shot and the boys look at him with judgemental eyes.

"What? She wanted McDonald's." He says with a chuckle.

"Never have I ever finalized/realized my sexuality by watching gay porn."

Everyone but Quan and Harry takes a shot.

"Well how did you figure out?" Reggie asks his partner.

"It's embarrassing, but...one time I got a boner, in front of my parents, while watching a TV show because a guy was shirtless." He explains, his head turned into Reggie's shoulder. The boys chuckle and turn to Harry with raised eyebrows.

"The Notebook." He says nonchalantly shrugging. They all nod in understanding.

"Never have I ever cheated on a partner."

**Louis takes a shot.**

Everyone looks at Louis in shock. "Wtf bro?" Ansel questions.

  
"Listen it's not that big of a deal-" Louis gets cut off by Harry.

"Zayn can we talk?" Zayn nods and they get up to walk off. Louis looks on obliviously and then turns back to the guys.

"I cheated on my boyfriend about 5 months ago. I went up to London to see him. I wanted to surprise him so I used my key to come in and...they were fucking on the couch." Everyone gasps and starts to console him as they watch his eyes tear up a bit. "I later forgived him _like an idiot_ \- mainly because he was my childhood sweetheart- and we got in a huge fight, so I went out to the nearest pub to get drunk off my ass. Later that night, a tall, brunette, man came up to me, and we ended up leaving together...you guys can guess what happened." Louis explains. Niall puts an arm around him. His face lined with concern.

"We understand, but does your boy?"

"Hayden? I wouldn't call him-" Louis asks confused.

"No. Harry. He went off with Zayn and I'm really worried..." Niall says, rubbing his back.

"I'll go check on him. Thank you all for listening." Louis gives them a smile and heads off into the villa. Hoping they're in the bedrooms. They aren't. He looks in the dressing room. They arent there either. He walks around the entire villa until he gets to the roof. He opens the door to see Harry scramble off Zayn, cheeks flushed and lips puffy. Harry opens his mouth then closes it looking away as Zayn smirks. He realizes what he just walked up on and his heart drops into his stomach He doesn't think as he runs away. He hears Harry call for him, but he keeps running. Running has always calmed him down. He wishes he packed his football to let out some steam. He doesn't feel anything as he runs and runs. He can't feel his feet hitting the ground. He can't feel the wind against his face. He runs out of the villa completely, some the boys running after him shouting while the others go find Harry.

He keeps running, not paying attention to his surroundings or where he's going. He _can't_ stop. His legs won't halt. His head is swimming with thoughts. He's going through the same thing as before. He thinks about bad memories with Hayden. Goes back to then in his mind. Everything is the same but instead of Hayden and that man it's Harry and Zayn. He's sweating, panting, his eyes are blurry. He keeps running. He hearts someone shout his name. He keeps running. He runs faster. _Running_ from his problems. _Running_ from his emotions. _Running_ from the heartbreak he will once again encounter as he really understands what just happened to him. _Running_ from Harry. _Running_ from what he thought would be forever. The wants to run until he's surrounded by no one. Wants to find safety in the grass and trees. He stops as he almost gets hit by a car when running across the crosswalk.

Louis heart is pounding. His body feels numb. He looks around. He's absolutely terrified. He has no idea where he is. He sees a car roll up to him and his immediate reaction is to start running again. " _Louis_ get in the car, _let's talk._ " He looks over and sees one of the producers he got close to, Bebe. He nods at her and slides into the backseat. "What's happened, love?"

Louis. breaks. down. He barely feels Bebe as she pulls him close. He thinks she tells the driver to head to their place near the villa, but he's not so sure. He cries and cries until he can't cry anymore. By then they're parked at their rental and he sags down into her chest. "I caught him with Zayn." He says. She asks him to explain exactly what happened and he does.

"What the fuck? That's messed up. He didn't even hear you _out_! He doesn't-" She groans in frustration then she looks at him gently. "I'm so sorry, Louis. We can't kick him out, but we can bring in someone and you might be compatible with them." She tries. He shakes his head and she squeezes him.

**"Do you want to leave? Or stay?"**


	8. Fucks and Farewells

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically just smut. This is a long chapter. Enjoy!

"Home please. I can't stay and watch him with Zayn." He says as he sniffles into her chest. He pulls back with an apologetic look on his face. "Sorry about your shirt. I-"

"Oh, it's fine, Louis. Don't worry." Bebe reassures him, hand rubbing constant circles into his back. He nods solemnly and hugs her gently. He mumbles a 'thank you for being here for me' into her shirt and she smiles. "Of course, babes. Here." She holds out her phone. "Put in your number. I'd like to keep in touch, if that's okay." 

Louis nods and smiles, glad to have made a friend. He doesn't feel so alone anymore. He puts his contact name as "Louis😭" because his coping mechanism is humor and hands her the phone. 

"Alright. Let me send out a text to the other producers and the boys that you're taking your leave. Anyone you want to see before you go?" Bebe asks standing up from the couch. 

"Everyone, but Zayn. I'm gonna show Harry what he's missing." Louis tries to pump himself up, but it falls flat.

"On it. You look tired, hun. Get some rest, yeah?" Bebe suggests. He nods and gets comfortable on the couch before closing his eyes.

**Meanwhile...**

The boys are grouped up in the bedroom minus Zayn and Harry. Their throats hurt from yelling and they go down to have a drink. Harry and Zayn are over on the daybeds- where the boys have demanded them to sleep. Niall is pouring Liam's glass when Harry's phone buzzes with a text.

"I got a text!" He yells reluctantly. The others turn towards him expectantly and he walks until he's close enough to where they can hear him.

"Hi. This is Bebe a producer of the show. I have Louis and he is safe."

The boys all cheer and smile. 

"However," Harry resumes. His face falls. "Louis has decided he'd like to go home." Silence. "He will come tomorrow morning to pick up his bags. Goodnight.   
#WeLoveYouLouis #ByeLouis #LarryIsOverParty"

Everyone glares at Harry and if looks could kill Harry would be dismembered. It just now hits Harry what he's done and he breaks down crying. Zayn grabs him and whispers to him as he brings him over to the daybeds. The rest of the boys have no sympathy for him and go back to the bedroom to sleep.

***

Louis gets dressed in black skinny Jean's and a white t-shirt crop top with the words "Honey" in pink. He's wearing pink heels to match and a bit of eyeliner. He insisted on going out to buy clothes, but Bebe said he'd look amazing in her clothes. He put it on to prove she was wrong, but he's never felt so hot and confident. When he walks into the building to wolf whistles come from the mouths of multiple people. 

Harry wakes up to the sound and stares in shock as Louis hugs Niall. When he hugs Quan he makes eye contact with Harry and bats his eyelashes teasingly. Harry can't get out of bed. Not just because he's in shock but also because he's hard. He puts his hand under the covers to adjust himself in what he thinks is a discreet matter, but Louis catches it. He tries to spot Zayn but he can't see him. He looks back at the group when he hears " _ooooh_ " to see them looking at him with a smirk.

Harry is _terrified_.

They all follow Louis into the villa and his heart starts to slow down as he falls backwards onto the bed. He knows he's going to have to walk past Louis and he knows his cock is a second away from ripping his briefs. He puts on the joggers he wore yesterday and starts towards the villa. When he enters the dressing room, Louis is packing. He looks foem at the suitcase and spots the rose he gave him and tears up a bit. 

He wipes it away and stomps off, mad at himself for being such an idiot. He's lost the only one he'd ever want to be with. He takes off his joggers to change and he jumps when a hand grabs his semi-hard cock. He spins around in shock and his eyes widen when he sees Louis. 

"Wh-what-"

"Shhhhh. I sent them off. We have an hour to 'talk it out.' I don't want to talk though." Louis whispers his hand going down Harry's chest sensually. Harry's breathing hard and blinking trying to understand what's happening when he spots Louis bottle. He breathes out a 'fuck' when Louis palms him. Louis stops abruptly and Harry grabs Louis face.

"Why're you wearing that to walk out of my life?" Harry breathes out.

"Since tomorrow you won't be mine, won't you give it to me one last time?" Louis says with a smirk.

"Baby," Harry breathes out, backing louis against the wardrobe. "Let me love you goodbye." He kisses Louis deeply, trying to push all his love through the kiss. Louis sits him down on the bench and straddles him, kissing his neck. Harry's mumbling apologies as Louis leaves mark after mark after mark on his neck. He wants him to remember this. He goes back up to kiss him and they snog for minutes before Louis pulls back.

"Did you kiss him like this?" Louis asks harshly. Harry shakes his head frantically. Louis bites his shoulder. "Words, Harry." Harry whines at Louis bitter tone. Louis has never been this dominant.

"No." He says, voice showing how affected he is.

"No what?" 

"No, Lou. Didn't kiss him like that. Promise." Harry says, wanting to cry as Louis looks down at him blankly. He starts to kiss Louis chest. He tongues his nipples, whimpering. Louis holds in a moan and grabs Harry's hair pulling him off. 

"Get yourself off." Louis demands. Harry sits there confused. " _Now_." Harry rushes to take off his briefs and kicks his hand, grabbing his dick and tugging. "Hands off your cock. Finger yourself." Harry sucks on his fingers before laying down uncomfortably. He puts one finger in himself, gasping. Louis watches from the wall in front of him, stroking his cock. Harry turns his head to look and whines, wanting to pleasure him. 

He puts a second finger in once he's comfortable, eyes not leaving Louis. He watches his face twitch as he pumps his cock. Louis eyes close to tease Harry and he whines, scissoring his fingers. Louis eyes don't budge. Harry arches his back with a grasp as he adds a third finger. He tries to reach that spot but he can't. He looks over at Louis and he's just watching now, a smug look painted over his features.

"Louislouislouislouis please! I- I can't-" 

" _Can't_ what? _Can't_ get off? You need me to help don't you?" And it all clicks. Harry needs Louis it's only been a few days but he needs him. If Louis leaves right now he'd be left sad and unsatisfied. Harry nods and gets on his knees in front of Louis.

"I'm so sorry, Louis. I-"

"Not now. I don't want to hear it." Louis takes of all his clothes slowly before turning around. He looks over his shoulder, "You have more important matters to attend to. This is the last time you'll ever get the luxury, so savor it." and pushes his bum towards Harry's face. Harry dives in immediately, moaning as he licks over his rim repeatedly. His hands grab both of Louis cheeks before spreading them apart and putting his face in between them.

Louis still hasn't made a sound so he licks into him roughly. Louis back arches and he moans. "Shit, fuck yes." Harry focuses on making Louis cum, ignoring his hard cock leaking onto the floor. Louis reaches behind himself, pushing Harry's face closer to his hole. He gasps and his thighs shake as Harry moans, sending vibrations through him. He pulls Harry away before turning around. Harry takes Louis into his mouth and stays there. Louis gets the hint and fucks into his mouth and down his throat. He stops and holds Harry at the base of his cock. 

He tugs his hair, causing him to moan. Harry's throat spasms around Louis length, which makes him gag and choke on his dick. Louis moans loud and high pitched. His body shakes and he cums down Harry's throat, not allowing him to really taste him. Harry gasps for air, his chest heaving as he sits on the floor. Louis joins him once his grabbed his bottle. 

"Gonna make you cum until you've filled it up. If you can't then I'll make you cum once again after you're dry." Louis says stroking him. Harry groans, already close from getting Louis off and he warns Louis before he cums hard and long into the bottle. ¼ down. Louis sucks Harry down immediately after, making dirty slurping noises. Harry's thighs shake violently as he grips on to Louis hair.

" _Fuck Lou_ \- so good at this." He moans, voice hoarse from Louis fucking his throat. When he hears his voice he gets closer. He feels a hot sensation in his stomach so he squeezes Louis throat making him gag once more. "Off. Gonna-" Louis pops off just in time for Harry to cum into the bottle. ½ done. Louis doesn't give him a break and strokes him while sucking on the skin under his ear. "No. Can't. Please, Lou. Hurts."

"Awww. It hurts doesn't it, Harry? I bet you it doesn't hurt as bad as my heart did yesterday. We had just become boyfriends too." Louis says stroking Harry fast and rough. He sucks harshly on Harry's nipples just as he twists his hand just the way he likes it. "You're cock is so hot. It's burning my hand. Look at you all submissive and at my mercy. Gonna make you cum so much. Milk you dry." He whispers, leaving kisses on his chest. He strokes himself in time with Harry, breathing heavily.

He leans back up to his ear and whispers something he knew would make him cum. "If you cum, I'll fuck you so good. Gonna give you a break and cum all over you. Use my cum to finger open your pretty bum. Get you nice and open for me. Cum, Harry. _Cum for me._ " Louis taked his hand off his own cock and lining up the bottle. The contrasting temperature makes Harry scream as his back arches. His body seizes violently as he cums for the third time in a row. Louis smiles down at the bottle seeing that it's past halfway. Harry sees how excited he is and smiles gently.

"Make me cum." Louis orders, emotions switching rapidly. Harry nods and flips Louis over, licking back into him. "I'm already fairly close." Harry wants to do this for the rest of his days. He wants to wake him up every day by licking into him then giving him a load down his throat. He slips his thumb in with his tongue and Louis moves away and stands. He jerks off and whined as he cums all over Harry's pretty face. Harry licks his lips, tasting him and moaning. 

Louis swipes his cum off of Harry's face and motions for him to turn. He pushes his cum into Harry using it as lube. Harry moans at the burn of Louis pushing two fingers into him. Louis pumps and scissors his fingers, opening him up for his cock. He purposely avoids Harry's prostate, wanting to make Harry cum enough to fill the bottle. 

"More, Lou. Please. _Need it_." Louis adds another finger before licking around his rim to make it easier. Harry moans and fucks himself back on Louis fingers. Louis fucks his tongue into his hole. He revels in the way Harry back arches as he moans out his name. "Lou, want your cock. Please give it to me." Louis doesn't comply. He lands a hard smack on Harry's bum instead. Louis pulls away when he hears harry sob out his name. He grabs Harry by his hair so they are both on their knees and fucks his cock through his thighs. 

"You don't deserve my cock, do you? Why don't you go begging for Zayn's like the whore you are?" Louis growls, fucking Harry's thighs. He pushes Harry until he falls onto his forearms. He fucks in harshly and moans as Harry tightens his thighs. "Answer me!" He spits as he smacks Harry's arse once again. 

"N-no, Lou. Don't deserve it. Don't want Zayn. Want you." He sobs out. Louis sucks on his fingers and fucks three back into him making him cry out. "No no, Lou. Want your _cock_. Pleasepleasepleaseplease-" Harry cuts himself off with a whine as Louis keeps constant pressure on his prostate. Louis stops fucking into Harry's thighs and makes sure the bottle is right underneath his cock as Harry starts to sob out nonsense. Louis bends down to lick over Harry's rim, making him scream as he comes once again, filling up the bottle. 

He removes his fingers and starts to back up when Harry's thighs clamp down on his dick. 

"Lou you said- you said you'd gimme your cock. _Please_ I need it so bad."

"Harry, you just came-"

" _Please_!" Harry cries. Louis pets his hair and spits on Harry's hole before slowly sliding his cock in. Harry moans appreciatively and fucks himself on Louis cock for a while. Their moans mix together sweetly until Harry stops abruptly "No. It's wrong. All wrong." Harry whines before crawling foward to slip Louis cock out. Louis makes a confused noise, but Harry turns and pushes him onto his back. "Gonna ride you. I don't deserve this so I'm gonna work for it." 

Louis watches in awe as Harry straddles him. Harry scrunches up his eyes, and his mouth forms into an "o" as he slowly sinks down on Louis cock. "Oh, so full. _Fuck_ , your cock feels so good inside me." Harry moans as he bottoms out. Louis throws his head back with a groan as he starts bouncing. They lock eyes until Harry's eyes close tightly. Louis sees a tear fall and he holds Harry's waist as he thumbs over his hip soothingly. 

Harry removes his hands gently. "Don't deserve it. Don't deserve you." He whispers another tear falling. "No. I'm ruining it. Sorry. Let me just-" Harry takes a deep breath before he angles Louis cock towards his prostate. He whines and bounces, eyes rolling back. Louis flips them and fucks into Harry roughly. Before Harry can cum Louis pulls out and swallows down his cock. Harry kicks out and _screams_ Louis' name as he cums into his mouth. Only a bit came out, leaving Louis unsatisfied so he went over to his bottle and took a sip. 

"You're an amazing fuck, Harry." Louis hands him a piece of paper. "Here's my address and my number. You should come around sometime. I'll need my fill. Unless you end up with Zayn or summat. He says getting back dressed. He walks over to a still naked Harry, kisses him deeply, and smiles. "I bet Zayn can't fuck you like that." He puts the lid on his bottle and takes a sip. Louis makes a show of savoring the taste before showing Harry the cum in his mouth and swallowing. 

Louis grabs his packed bag and walks out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Louis' leaving the villa!  
> Will Harry call him or go see him?  
> What do you hope will happen next?  
> Feedback is appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated!  
> Let me know what you'd like to see!


End file.
